


Along came the spider

by burning_nova



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill, minifill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Castle found a newly powered Peter Parker. He is not pleased to see him with the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along came the spider

"You missed your last training class, kid. You didn't even call."

Uh. I didn't have time. I had to help a friend."

"Uh huh. This friend, he going to cause any problems?"

"No, no. I mean it's great. Helped me out even."

"So that explains the new suit?" 

"Yeah. He has access to more resources than us so he helped out."

"Right..."

"Frank-"

"I saw you on the news. With the Avengers."

"I can explain that."

"Is your 'new friend' Tony Stark?"

"Frank, look he needed help and he said he'd tell Aunt May if I didn't -"

"So he blackmailed you and then used you in his fight?"

"No! I mean, that's not what- Uh I had a choice."

"Right...See you around, Pete. I gotta go put a bullet in someone."

"Frank! No.! Don't kill Tony Stark!"

"Get off the wall, kid. Good. Fine I'll leave Stark alone. Let's get on the lesson you missed."

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

"You have no idea how much harder I'm going to work you. " 

"Frank-"

"You want to make it harder?"

"Ugh! Fine!"

...

"Tony-" Rodey called.

"Shit!" Stark looked at the bullet embedded in his window. That was the sixth one this week. Fuck. He had no idea who was aiming for him but so far he had managed to evade his sensor. Crap. It wasn't Barnes, at least. He was sure of that. 

"Who did you piss off now?"

"I'll let you know as soon as I do." Tony replied .


End file.
